Possessed
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Light yang tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai B. Kenyataan yang baru ia sadari di saat kekasihnya telah tiada. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika suatu hari B kembali datang kepadanya? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Death Note bukanlah punyaku. Pernah si mimpi punya Death Note terus punya pacar kayak Light. Lol.

Summary :

Light yang tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai B. Kenyataan yang baru ia sadari di saat kekasihnya telah tiada. Tapi, mengapa suatu hari B kembali datang kepadanya?

Pairing : BxLight, LxLight

Warning : Blood, mudah-mudahan gak OOC. Lol.

' Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Korea jadul yang aku lupa judulnya. '

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Posessed

( Two shot )

Part One

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekali lagi kekasihnya menyibukkan diri di belakang kanvas saat ia tertidur lelap. Light mengerjap, memandangi B yang memasang tampang psikopat dengan cengiran setan khasnya. Kedua mata merahnya memandangi kanvas di hadapannya dengan begitu intens. Beberapa kali B melirik dirinya yang sedang berbaring telanjang, hanya tertutup oleh selimut merah, di ranjang B. Untuk keberapa kalinya Light menahan helaan kesal. Entah mengapa B hobi sekali melukisnya saat ia sedang tidur setengah telanjang.

" Melukisku lagi, eh?" ujarnya sedikit kesal. Mata cokelatnya menatap dingin kepada orang yang terbilang kekasihnya. Namun kekasihnya itu malah semakin menyeringai setan sembari menatapnya penuh nafsu.

" Light-kun merupakan objek yang sempurna saat kau terbaring di atas seprai merahku itu," ujarnya. Light mencibir kecil. Sempurna? Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu dia adalah Light Yagami si jenius dari Universitas Tokyo. Orang yang sudah beberapa kali memecahkan kasus yang tidak bisa dipecahkan polisi. Dia juga lah yang mempunyai begitu banyak penggemarnya sendiri. Terkadang, ia sendiri merasa aneh, mengapa ia harus memiliki kekasih seperti B. Memang B adalah seorang pelukis ternama yang karyanya sering dikagumi disamping kesadisan yang ada di sana. Namun ada kata lain yang dapat melukiskan B dimatanya. Gila, psikopat, brutal dan posesif.

" Aku tidak ingin melihat gambar setengah telanjangku menjadi pameran karyamu yang lain," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini B menggeleng kekanak-kanakan menjawab pertanyaannya. Masih dengan cengiran psikopat di wajahnya.

" Tentu saja tidak. Light-kun tidak akan kubagikan kepada orang lain...," ujarnya posesif. Sekali lagi sebuah cibiran kecil muncul di wajah Light sementara ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan duduk di ranjang serba merah darah milik B.

" Aku bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. Bukan juga milikmu...," desisnya dingin. Hak apa yang dimiliki B untuk tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya seperti ini. Memang mereka berdua berhubungan, tetapi itu bukan berarti ia akan memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada orang gila di hadapannya ini.

Mendadak B bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkeram wajah Light erat. Mata merahnya bersinar entah karena amarah atau hal lainnya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang kuas yang kini dinodai cat merah.

" Light-kun adalah milikku…," desisnya dengan nada gila. Dalam pencahaayan kamar B yang remang-remang saja ia mampu melihat kilatan mata merah milik B itu. Jemari B berpindah, mengusap pipi Light dengan begitu lembut. Mendadak, sesuatu yang dingin menggores pipinya, membuat Light menoleh menatap kuas bercat merah yang masih dipegang B.

" Lagipula hanya aku yang mampu melihat…," bisik B sembari mengoleskan cat merah di pipi Light lembut. Dihiraukannya pandangan dingin yang diberikan Light kepadanya.

" Hanya aku yang melihat keindahan Light-kun yang seperti ini. Berbercak merah seperti darah. Sungguh indah…," ujarnya gila. Mata cokelat Light berkilat kesal. Ditariknya kepala B dengan tangannya. Memaksa B untuk menunduk dan memandang langsung kepadanya.

" Kalau begitu, Beyond… Jangan lupa kalau kau juga milikku…," desisnya. Mendengar ini, cengiran maniak lebar muncul di wajah B.

" Tentu saja, Light-kun…. Tentu saja…." Tidak ada keromantisan dalam kisah kami berdua. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Tetapi masing-masing dari mereka tahu, mereka memang milik satu sama lain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seperti biasa, motor yang dikendarai B mengebut dengan lincah di jalan raya Tokyo. Light yang duduk di belakangnya terpaksa memegang erat-erat kepada sang pengendara yang sama sekali tidak perduli akan dilemanya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram jaket kulit yang dipakai B sementara tangan lainnya memegang sebuah tempat minum dari sterofoam berisi kopi kesukaan B. Dulu, ia sempat penasaran dan mencoba kopi tersebut. Namun yang mampu ia rasakan dari sana hanyalah rasa selai strawberry, bukanlah kopi. Semua yang sukses membuat perutnya bergejolak tak enak. Ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya yang ketagihan selai strawberry itu.

Mendadak motor yang dikendarai B membelok dan menepi di tempat yang sudah ia kenal. Light turun dan membuka helm yang ia pakai dengan cibiran kecil diwajahnya. Cepat-cepat ia memperbaiki rambutnya yang ia yakin kini berantakan sementara B dengan tenang menyedot kopi yang sejak tadi dipegang Light. Mendengar suara sedotan B yang terdengar begitu keras, Light mengernyit. Memikirkan begitu banyak kandungan selai strawberry yang sudah pasti ada di kopi itu. Diliriknya B sedikit kesal.

" Hah… Kopi yang enak…," ujar B sengaja mengejeknya. Light memincingkan matanya sementara B dapat membayangkan kerutan yang berada di dahi Light.

" Sungguh, kau punya selera yang aneh…," ujarnya. Akan tetapi malah cengiran gila yang ada di wajah B mendengar ini. Seakan apa yang ia katakan adalah pujian.

" Kau dan L, sama-sama punya selera aneh...," ujarnya lagi. Cengiran di wajah B malah bertambah besar. Light menahan napas, yakin di kepalanya pasti sudah ada kerutan besar karena kesal.

" Aku tidak bermaksud memuji…," desisnya dingin.

" Aku tahu…," balas B seenaknya. Light mencibir sembari memandangi orang yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu dingin. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa ia harus bersama dengan orang di hadapannya ini.

" Yagami-kun, selamat pagi...," suara ceria perempuan menyapanya. Light menoleh, bertatapan dengan perempuan yang tidak ia kenal. Segera cibiran di wajahnya berganti dengan topeng berupa senyuman hangat dari wajah tampannya.

" Selamat pagi...," balasnya, sukses membuat gadis yang menyapanya itu bersemu merah. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Light dapat melihat beberapa rekan mahasiswanya yang sudah berdatangan memasuki gerbang utama Universitas Tokyo tempat ia dan B menepi. Dipalingkan wajahnya menatap B yang kini menyeringai aneh.

" Aku masuk dulu…," ujarnya sembari berbalik tak perduli. Mendadak pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh B. Memaksanya berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang masih duduk dengan santainya di atas sepeda motornya.

" Kau lupa sesuatu, Light-kun…," ujar B seenaknya. Light memincingkan matanya sedikit.

" Tidak ada yang kulupakan," ujarnya tegas. Namun malah cengiran lebar yang muncul di wajah B mendengar kata-katanya ini.

" Tentu saja ada," ujar B lagi. Mendadak sepasang tangan kuat menariknya dan melingkar di pinggangnya. Light tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat mendadak sepasang bibir bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Sementara B menciumnya sedikit brutal, ia mampu merasakan pandangan-pandangan orang lain yang mengarah kepadanya. Setelah beberapa lama B menciumnya akhirnya ia mendorong kekasihnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Memaksa B melepaskan bibirnya dari dirinya. Cengiran puas pun segera memenuhi wajahnya melihat bibir Light yang mulai kemerahan.

" Beyond…," desisnya memperingati. Akan tetapi orang yang ia ingatkan malah dengan santainya meminum sisa kopi di gelas sterofoamnya. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tempat publik, sudah ia marahi B habis-habisan. Ia paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Seperti benda yang seenaknya di klaim kepemilikannya.

" Aku pergi...," desisnya dingin sembari berbalik. Deru motor di belakangnya menandakan B sudah berangkat pergi. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbalik.

' Dasar posesif...,' gerutunya dalam hati. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah. Mendadak sebuah perasaan tidak enak melintasi dirinya. Membuatnya terdiam mendadak. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh menatap jalan raya di dekat kampusnya.

Kedua matanya membesar mendadak sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Seorang pengendara sepeda motor.... Sebuah truk besar....

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara jeritan seorang gadis diiringi dengan decit rem dan suara klakson. di hadapannya, sepeda motor dan truk itu bertabrakan. Dentuman keras nyaris memekakan telinganya yang mendadak membesar volumenya.

Ia terdiam membeku.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, kakinya perlahan-lahan bergerak berjalan menuju tampat kecelakaan tersebut. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang sementara langkah-langkahnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari. Dihiraukannya kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Diacuhkannya tetesan darah yang memenuhi aspal disekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia mampu melihat dengan jelas korban kecelakaan itu.

Sepeda motor berwarna hitam dengan nomor yang ia kenal telah hancur berantakan...

Kakinya terus berjalan membawanya ke hadapan sang korban. Jaket kulit hitam… Celana jeans usang….

Tanpa sadar ia terpaku disana sementara beberapa polisi yang mengelilingi sang korban mengumamkan beberapa hal.

"... tidak ada denyut nadi...."

" ... mati seketika...."

Kakinya yang telah membawanya ke sisi korban mendadak melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak lagi memperdulikan darah merah yang mulai membasahi celananya. Atau buku-bukunya yang terjatuh berantakan dan ternodai darah. Bibirnya bergetar sementara tangannya menyentuh jaket kulit bersimbah darah yang ia kenal dengan baik. Polisi yang berkutat membuka helm sang korban pun akhirnya berhasil membuka helm tersebut. Menampakkan wajah pucat seseorang yang sudah ia kenal bersimbahkan darah. Yang masih ia tolak kenyataannya.

" B…," sebuah bisikkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya yang gemetar dan bersimbah darah dipakainya untuk menyentuh wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tidak menangis, namun rasa sakit di dadanya menandakan sebaliknya.

" Beyond…," bisiknya lagi. Seakan kekasihnya yang terbaring itu akan menoleh dan berbicara. Ia belum pernah bersikap sebodoh ini. B tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaannya bukan?

' Light-kun adalah milikku….' Suara B terngiang dikepalanya.

Tangannya gemetar menyentuh wajah pucat kekasihnya.

' Hanya aku yang melihat keindahan Light-kun yang seperti ini.'

Mendadak ia mampu melihat kilatan cahaya di jari tangannya. Disela-sela bercak darah, sebuah cincin perak terpasang disana. Cincin yang sama dengan yang terpasang di jari tangan B.

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya… Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya…

' Light-kun, maukah kau menikah denganku?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rintikkan kecil hujan menyertai pemakaman B. Banyak orang yang datang hanya karena reputasi B sebagai pelukis ternama. Namun semuanya sama, hanya memasang topeng sedih dan berpura-pura iba kepadanya. Pada akhirnya mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Membiarkannya berdiri sembari memandangi nisan B seperti ini. Bahkan ayahnya membiarkannya sendiri disini.

L sendiri, adik kembar B baru saja pergi. Panggilan pekerjaan, itulah kata-katanya. L yang memang seorang fotografer ternama sering sekali mendapatkan perkerjaan bergaji tinggi. Namun saat ini ia tidak mampu mendengar alasan dari siapapun. Walaupun itu adalah saudara kembar B sendiri.

Tidak ada setetes pun air mata di wajahnya. Tidak lagi ada tetesan air mata yang ia keluarkan untuk orang yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya itu. Untuk nisan bertuliskan nama B di hadapannya ini. Sungguh ia benci melihat nisan ini. B tidak ingin sebuah nisan polos berwarna hitam seperti ini. Yang B inginkan pasti sebuah nisan berwarna merah darah. Seperti nyaris semua benda di apartemen mereka berdua. Merah darah...

Sama seperti saat kejadian itu. Ia yakin, B sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu hari ia sendiri yang akan menjadi objek sebuah lukisan bersimbah darah. Tetapi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat itu B melenceng keluar jalur. Bukan salah sang pengemudi truk kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tetapi murni kesalahan B sendiri. Namun tetap saja ia ingin mencari orang yang mampu ia salahkan. Sekali lagi pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian hari itu. Hari di mana ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun.

Padahal, B tidak berarti apa-apa baginya bukan?

Otaknya terus berkata seperti itu. Namun hatinya tetap saja merasakan sebuah perasaan hampa yang merasuk di seluruh jiwanya.

Ia dan B, tidak pernah saling mengatakan cinta. Hal itu karena memang tidak ada cinta di antara mereka bukan? Hubungan berbelit di antara mereka ini hanyalah sebatas ketertarikan dan nafsu semata. Ia yang tidak pernah menemukan orang sejenius B untuk dapat bersanding dengan dirinya dan B yang tidak pernah menemukan sebuah objek kesempurnaan yang cocok dengan naluri haus darahnya.

Begitukah sebenarnya?

Lalu apakah arti cincin perak di jari tangan kirinya ini? Sebuah ikatan? Klaim? Atau... Cinta?

Tawa kecil yang dingin keluar dari mulutnya saat ia memikirkan ini. Tawa yang begitu hampa dan kosong.

Light yang masih berdiri di tengah rintikkan gerimis masih saja memandangi nisan hitam di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Ini bukan karena ia membenci B. Tetapi karena perasaan hampa di dirinya akibat kepergian mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu...," bisiknya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Suaranya hilang ditelan gemuruh angin disekitarnya. Tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh orang lain. Mendadak sebuah hembusan angin yang kencang menyebabkan payung hitam yang sedang dipakainya terbang ditiup angin. Namun tetap saja ia berdiri terpaku disana. Membiarkan jas hitamnya basah terguyur hujan.

Entah mengapa ia dapat membayangkan kedua mata merah menyala milik B menatapnya tajam. Memperhatikannya entah dari mana. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya mengepal entah karena kesal atau ketakutan.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu!" serunya tiba-tiba. Suaranya bergema di tanah pemakaman yang kosong. Ia yang tidak pernah bergantung kepada orang lain tidak akan membutuhkan orang gila seperti B yang posesif untuk membantunya. Namun entah mengapa ia masih dapat merasakan sepasang mata merah menyala yang seakan mengejeknya.

" Brengsek!" desisnya sembari berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tanah pemakaman itu. Namun tetap saja ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan mata merah menyala memandanginya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Turut berduka cita ya, Yagami-san...."

" Turut berduka cita...." Ucapan demi ucapan bermaksud iba terus menerus ditumpahkan kepada dirinya. Sementara ia hanya terus membalas dengan senyuman tipis seakan dipaksakan dan wajah yang sedih. Sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya percaya dengan aktingnya. Ya acting, kali ini ia memasang topengnya seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Terimakasih dengan sikap posesif B juga ketenaran nama B dan namanya sendiri membuat tidak ada satu orang pun di seluruh kampus yang tidak tahu akan hubungan mereka berdua. Apalagi melihat banyak gadis dan pemuda yang harus patah hati akan hubungan mereka. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sekali lagi memasang topengnya di kampusnya. Dengan wajah yang sedih karena beru kehilangan kekasih hatinya. Padahal sungguh dalam hati, sejak tadi ia mengutuki B dan kematian singkatnya yang terus menyusahkan dirinya.

Kalau saja B berada disini….

Sekali lagi pikirannya melayang kepada sosok pria yang satu itu. Untuk keberapa kalinya dihentikan pikirannya itu.

Ia tidak membutuhkan B, ia tahu itu....

Ia tahu itu....

Mendadak ia berhenti berjalan begitu ia menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah. Ke sebuah tempat di taman belakang di mana B selalu menunggunya di sana. Selalu menyeringai lebar begitu ia mendatanginya.

' Light-kun, kenapa lama sekali?' Sosok B di hadapannya bertanya dengan cemberutan kecil.

' Kau kira waktuku hanya untuk dirimu saja....' Ia ingat jelas dirinya yang terus saja menjawab seperti itu tiap kali ditanya.

' Ouw… Aku terluka, Light-kun….'

' Diam kau….'

" Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu…," bisiknya tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap tempat duduk yang biasa diduduki B.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu...," bisiknya lagi, keras kepala. Kalau begitu, mengapa matanya terasa memanas?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekali lagi ia terbangun dalam tidur yang tidak tenang di tengah malam. Ia berbaring seperti biasa, di tempat biasa ia tidur. Di apartemen miliknya dan milik B. Untuk keberapa kalinya pada malam itu matanya kembali terarah kepada sebuah kayu penopang kanvas dan kursi kecil yang berada di sana. Setengah berharap B akan duduk di sana dan melukisnya seperti biasa. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas kecewa melihat hanya udara kosong yang berada di sana.

Sungguh ia tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, seseorang yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali lagi. Namun entah mengapa sebagian dirinya tak mampu menerimanya. Entah ia menyadari hal tersebut atau tidak. Alam bawah sadarnya terus saja bersikap seakan orang yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu masih ada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ia sadar seberapa buruknya ia terlihat di hadapan cerminnya pagi itu. Hal ini lah yang membuatnya menutup lingkaran hitam dimatanya dengan concealer. Juga menutupi kepucatan di wajahnya. Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan kepada orang lain, bukan?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Light menatap makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ia belum makan seharian. Bahkan sepertinya ia belum makan semenjak hari kecelakaan itu. Dipaksakan tangannya menggerakkan garpunya untuk mengambil sepotong steak yang biasanya ia sukai itu.

' Light-kun harus mencoba makan ini.'

' Eww… Selai strawberry yang sudah kau celupi tanganmu? Tidak terimakasih.'

' Ayolah, coba Light-kun.'

' Diam kau, Beyond.'

' Hohoho… Light-kun panggil nama panjangku. Berarti Light-kun sudah kesal. Iya, kan?'

' Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa masih menggangguku?'

' Mengapa tidak? Aku ini kan hidup untuk menganggumu.'

' Kau ini-.'

Mendadak suara dentingan garpu yang jatuh memecahkan lamunannya. Light memandang makanan di hadapannya tak bernafsu. Tidak sedikit pun lapar ia rasakan. Seleranya tidak tergugah sama sekali dengan makanan-makanan di hadapannya ini. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri, sekali lagi meninggalkan makanannya tanpa disentuh sedikit pun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara geraman sepeda motor.... Jeritan seorang gadis.... Cekitan rem.... Teriakan klakson.... Lautan darah....

Mendadak ia terbangun dengan keadaan penuh keringat dan nafas terengah-engah. Secara otomatis sebelah tangannya merapa seprai di sampingnya. Mencari kehangatan kekasihnya di sana. Namun seperti biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yang ia temukan hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas menyadari kenyataan ini lagi.

Sejak kecil, ia tidak pernah bergantung kepada orang lain. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Namun mengapa saat ini ia merasa terus mencari-cari kehadiran B kemana-mana. Seprai merah darah milik B ini belum ia ganti. Ruangan lukisan yang tidak pernah diperbolehkan ia masuki, tetap ia hindari. Seakan-akan ada B di sini yang melarangnya.

Dipaksakan dirinya bangun tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah disekujur tubuhnya akibat sedikitnya makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya dijulurkan ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Mengambil salah satu buku di sana. Tengah malam menuju pagi seperti ini, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membaca. Apa saja yang dapat menghindarinya dari mimpi-mimpi buruk setiap kali ia tidur....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku pulang...," bisiknya kepada apartemen kosong bernuansa merah darah itu. Untuk keberapa kalinya ia merasa begitu sendirian. Kali ini, entah mengapa kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan kosong bercat merah.

' Darah, eh?' Ia ingat jelas dirinya sendiri bertanya begitu melihat sebuah pentagram di tengah ruangan.

' Yep. Hanya darah ayam kok. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari korban lainnya…,' ujar B saat itu.

' B….'

' Ya, Light-kun?'

' Aku pegal…,' ujar dirinya sendiri saat itu. Namun ia masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas seringai yang muncul di wajah B saat ia mendengar ini. Sementara ia yang dipaksa berbaring di tengah pentagram berlumuran darah harus menunggu B menyelesaikan lukisannya.

' Aku tidak tahu Light-kun setidak sabaran ini…,' suara B mengejek. Segera cibiran kecil muncul di wajah tampan Light. Cepat-cepat ia duduk tanpa memperdulikan punggungnya yang lengket terkena darah juga pelototan sebal dari B.

' Aku lelah diam di sana. Aku tidak sudi lagi mengikuti permainan bodohmu…,' desisnya kesal. Tawa dingin menjadi balasan kata-katanya. Perlahan B bangkit dari tempat duduk kecilnya dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

' Light-kun hanya tidak mengerti…,' suara B menggodanya. Dari jarak mereka yang berdekatan, saat itu ia mampu merasakan kehangatan dari nafas B. Sebuah punggung tangan mengusap pipinya perlahan. Meninggalkan jejak merah seperti darah di sana. Malam itu ia mampu mengingat tatapan B yang begitu intens. Menatapnya dengan berbagai macam emosi di sana. Namun yang paling jelas ia lihat adalah kekaguman, bercampur dengan nafsu.

' Light-kun belum mengerti. Seberapa indahnya cairan merah kehidupan manusia ini. Seberapa cantik dan nikmatnya hingga membuatku ketagihan…,' bisik B merayu. Light terduduk diam di sana. Menatap orang gila di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan haus darah. Ia tidak takut. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Anehnya, ia malah merasa penasaran dan sedikit tergoda. Dalam dirinya sendiri ia tahu ada iblis yang tertanam di sana. Yang berteriak-teriak haus darah tiap kali ia merasa dunia ini ternodai tangan-tangan kotor.

Mendadak sebuah kilatan pisau perak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata merah B Light menunduk menatap pisau berornamen yang sejak tadi tergeletak di lantai, tak terpakai. Melihat perhatian Light yang sudah teralihkan, B menyeringai lebih lebar. Diangkatnya pisau tersebut sejajar mata Light. Lalu digoreskannya pisau tersebut ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Setetes demi tetes darah pekat berjatuhan dari sana memerahkan telapak tangan pucat milik B. Masih dengan tatapan haus darah, perlahan-lahan B menjilat telapak tangannya sendiri. Merasakan rasa metalik dari darah. Masih dengan mata yang memperhatikan Light yang seakan terkesima dengan display yang ia tunjukkan.

' Kau belum mengerti kan, Light-kun…,' bisiknya. Mendadak sebuah gengaman keras memaksakan Light untuk mendekatkan kepalanya dengan B. Di antara bibir mereka yang terpisah hanya beberapa senti, B masih dengan mulut basah oleh darah, B berbisik pelan.

' Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengerti…' Mendadak kepalanya ditarik hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Berciuman dengan B tidak pernah romantis. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta diantara mereka. Namun hari itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menyukai rasa metalik darah dari mulut B.

Saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang menyapa pandangannya. Tidak ada pentagram, tidak pula B. Sentakan rasa sakit menerpa dadanya menyadari. Digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ia tidak membutuhkan B…

Ia tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa…

Lalu mengapa kakinya membawanya kesini?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Apa kau sadar kau terlihat berantakan?" ujar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Mikami. Mahasiswa hukum yang entah sejak kapan menjadi temannya.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…," ujar Light keras kepala. Mikami menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sembari menunjuk dua buah kantung mata dibawah mata Light.

" Itu…," ujarnya tenang.

" Walau ditutupi dengan baik, aku dapat melihat kantung matamu itu dari dekat…," ujarnya lagi. Perkataannya ini dibalas tatapan dingin dari Light.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…," ujar Light lagi. Mikami menghela nafas berbicara dengan jenius yang satu ini. Sungguh keras kepala.

" Kau membutuhkan dia. Kau jelas-jelas merasa kehilangan. Setidaknya, akuilah itu," ujar Mikami santai. Sekali lagi L hanya tepisan lah yang keluar dari mulut Light.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan dia…," ujarnya dingin.

" Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur? Merindukan dirinya?" ujar Mikami jelas.

" Bukan begitu. Aku hanya belajar untuk uji-."

" Hentikan ini, Light! Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kau pasti akan lolos ujian tersebut!" potong Mikami. Mendengar ini Light bangkit dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. Ditatapnya kedua mata Mikami tajam-tajam.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan orang seperti dia, camkan itu…," desisnya sebelum berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Mikami menggelengkan kepala mengingat betapa arogan dan keras kepalanya Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' Cih! Mengapa kau minum kopi seperti ini. Tidak enak tahu!' serunya marah-marah sembari memegang gelas kopi milik B.

' Kopi itu sangat enak, asal kau tahu, Light-kun.'

' Dengan dicampur selai strawberry didalamnya?' ujarnya sinis.

' Tentu saja! Little Lawli membuatkannya untukku setiap hari….' Mendengar ini tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Light.

' Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan psikopat se-aneh dirimu. Punya Brother Complex seperti itu….'

' Siapa yang punya Brother Complex? Little Lawli memang selalu membuatkannya untukku setiap hari.'

' Kalau ku ingat dengan jelas, nama belakangmu Lawliet juga.'

' Tapi Little Lawli imut sekali saat masih kecil….' Kali ini keringat imajinasi dapat timbul di kepala Light sementara ia berusaha menahan diri untuk memukul kekasihnya ini di depan umum.

' Bukannya mukamu dan mukanya sama….'

' Tapi tetap saja Little Lawli lebih lucu. Apalagi kalau mukanya itu teciprat darah….' Sekali lagi Light bingung sebenarnya L harus merasa bahagia atau sedih dengan mempunyai kakak seperti B.

' Untung saja ia tidak psikopat sepertimu….'

' Hooo, Jangan salah. L itu sebenarnya jago melukis juga loh. Hanya saja ia lebih suka fotografi daripada lukis….'

' Kakak beradik yang a-.'

" Light-san?" suara yang ia kenal mendadak memacahkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh cepat menatap replika mantan kekasihnya. Tubuhya sempat sedikit oleng karena ia berbalik terlalu cepat. Ditambah lagi tak ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya selama beberapa hari ini.

" Light-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya L khawatir. Light menggeleng perlahan sembari memasang senyuman malaikat, topengnya setiap hari.

" Tentu saja tidak…," ujarnya tenang. Dari mata L yang memincing sedikit, Light tahu L mengetahui ia tidak baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi tetap saja topengnya itu dipasang di wajahnya.

" Ada urusan apa kau kesini, L?" Tanya Light sopan. Tentu saja ia bertanya, L tidak berkuliah di tempat ini.

" Saya hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Light-san…," ujar L sopan. Light hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ini. Kata-kata sopan yang merupakan ciri khas L, entah mengapa tidak begitu ingin ia dengar saat ini. Apalagi wajah L yang persis sama dengan B. Beberapa kali ia membayangkan sepasang bola mata merahlah yang berada di sana, bukan hitam.

" Light-san?"

" Ya?" sahut Light cepat.

" Tidak apa-apa…," ujar L tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa tiap kali Light melihat wajah L, yang mampu ia rasakan hanya kehampaan dan sedikit rasa sakit. Apakah salah bila ia berharap yang meninggal pada kecelakaan itu adalah L, bukan B?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langkahnya oleng sementara seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Akan tetapi ia tidak mempunyai sedikitpun keinginan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin menginginkan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu yang selalu menghantuinya saat tidur. Ia juga ingin terus menghindari kilasan-kilasan memorinya yang terus saja berkelebatan tiap kali ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar dengan B. hal ini pula lah yang memaksanya terus belajar dibantu dengan beberapa cangkir kopi. Ia sendiri sadar akan pola tidak sehat ini yang perlahan-lahan membawa efek di tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi kakinya bergetar melemas namun tetap saja ia memaksakan diri melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk universitasnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan lagi, mendadak kakinya bergetar hebat membuatnya nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menopangnya. Light berbalik, menghadapi Mikami yang tampak sedikit kesal.

" Kau ini sakit, jangan memaksa tubuhmu seperti ini!" seru Mikami.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…," balas Light cepat sembari berusaha bangkit lagi.

" Light… Kau kehilangan, aku tahu itu. Seharusnya kau sendiri juga menyadari itu!" ujar Mikami lagi. Sekali lagi Light mengacuhkan temannya ini. Dilangkahkan kakinya berusaha berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Namun kedua tangan Mikami menahannya kembali. Ia pun berbalik, sedikit emosi. Akan tetapi yang nampak di wajah Mikami adalah pandangan iba yang diarahkan kepadanya.

" Light, sebenarnya kau ini mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Mikami cepat. Secara otomatis mulutnya membuka untuk menjawab.

" Ke pintu depan, B menung-."

" B sudah mati! Sadarlah itu!" potong Mikami mendadak. Sukses membuat Light terdiam membeku. Tangan Mikami menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

" Mengapa kau tidak bias menerima kenyataan?! Kenyataan bawa dia sudah mati! Juga kenyataan bahwa kau mencintainya!" seru Mikami keras. Di tengah keadaannya yang melemas, Light menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Aku tidak mencintainya…," bisik Light pelan.

" Kalau begitu apa ini?!" desak Mikami sembari menyodorkan jari tangan kirinya.

Sebuah cincin perak mahal tersemat di sana. Berkilau cantik di hadapan matanya.

Light membeku dalam kebimbangan. Ia sudah tahu, otaknya sudah menyadari bahwa B sudah meninggal. Namun mengapa ia masih tak sanggup melepaskan satu-satunya pengikat yang tersisa diantara mereka. Satu-satunya benda terakhir yang diberikan B kepadanya.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya perlahan-lahan…

Ia mencintai B. Sungguh ia mencintai B. Hal inilah yang membuat rasa sakit di dadanya terus menusuknya. Hal inilah yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu hampa.

Tuhan, ia mencintai B.

Mengapa ia baru sadar akan hal itu sekarang?

Setetes air mata lain menyusul tetesan pertamanya. Ia tidak menyadari sebidang dada hangat yang menopangnya saat ia menangis.

Ia mencintai B…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angin dingin menyapanya begitu ia berdiri di hadapan nisan hitam milik B. Ia pandangi nisan tersebut dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa, kali ini kesedihan yang ia rasakan seakan-akan bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Mungkin karena ia akhirnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Akan tetapi yang ia benci, mengapa semuanya baru ia sadari sekarang? Di saat orang yang ia cintai telah tiada. Mungkinkan ini ganjaran bagi mereka berdua yang terlalu arogan untuk mengatakan cinta?

Lelah…. Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi semua ini. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang terus ia tolak kebutuhannya, tetapi juga jiwanya. Dibiarkannya dirinya terjatuh, terduduk di tanah pemakaman yang kotor. Ia berantakan. Ia pun menyadari itu, dan ini semua karena orang yang kini terbaring tidur selamanya di hadapannya.

" Hey Beyond…," bisiknya memanggil B dengan nama yang hanya tidak pernah digunakan B lagi. Kecuali olehnya….

" Aku datang kemari lagi…," ujarnya lagi. Angin dingin sekali lagi menerpa dirinya namun ia tetap saja duduk di sana. Membiarkan rambutnya berkibar berantakan. Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu makam kekasihnya.

" Aku datang lagi…," bisiknya lebih pelan. Ia tak pernah seputus asa ini untuk bisa berbicara kepada seseorang. Tidak pernah sebegitu putus asanya hingga ia berbicara kepada benda mati. Jika saja ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

" Beyond...," ucapnya lirih. Membisikkan nama orang yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan seperti ini. Yang membuatnya merasakan sakit dan kehampaan mendalam. Sungguh ia menyesal. Mengapa hari itu ia harus kesal kepada B. Mengapa B memilih hari itu untuk mengendarai sepeda motornya sembarangan. Tapi yang paling ia sesali, mengapa di saat mereka sudah bersedia menikah, B pergi meninggalkannya....

Ditatapnya cincin perak di jari tangannya. Cincin ini.... tali yang seharusnya akan mengikat mereka berdua selamanya. Dilepasnya cincin tersebut dari jemarinya, lalu di genggamnya erat-erat. Tidak akan pernah ia lepas. Tidak akan pernah ia lepas ikatan terakhir mereka.

" Beyond...," bisiknya lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur entah karena kelelahan atau air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis....

Kecuali pada hari itu....

Tetapi juga ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang. Hanya kepada B, hanya karena B lah ia merasakan semua emosi seperti ini.

Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Bisikan kecil lirih dari bibrnya seakan bergema di keheningan sekitarnya.

"... aku mencintaimu...."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah memaksanya tertidur di tempat ini. Di ranjang merah apartemen milik ia dan B. Beberapa jam kemudian, dalam keadaan setengah terjaga, ia mampu mencium aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Entah mengapa, semuanya terasa begitu familiar. Seakan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Dipaksakan kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat terbuka. Mendadak mata cokelatnya membelalak begitu ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, berdiri tegap sebuah kanvas yang cukup besar. Rambut hitam berantakan, celana jins lusuh dan kaus putih tersembul dari balik kanvas.

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup cepat sementara seluruh raganya terjaga sepenuhnya.

" B?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah udaaaaaaaaaah....

Jangan nanya the consort Light yaaa, masih proses... sekitar 4 hal lagi buat ch selanjutnya. Hehehe.... Ini cerita udah dari dulu pengen ku apdet. Ripyu ya! Kalo ada yg mau flame, mohon tggu ampe ceritanya selese. Lol. Maaf kalo ga terlalu angst. Cuma pengen update ni cerita. Yang penting, Ripyu!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Death Note bukanlah punyaku. Pernah si mimpi punya Death Note terus punya pacar kayak Light. Lol.

Summary :

Light yang tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai B. Kenyataan yang baru ia sadari di saaat kekasihnya telah tiada. Tapi, mengapa suatu hari B kembali datang kepadanya?

Pairing : BxLight, LxLight

Warning : Blood, agak OOC. Lol.

' Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Korea jadul yang aku lupa judulnya. '

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah memaksanya tertidur di tempat ini. Di ranjang merah apartemen milik ia dan B. Beberapa jam kemudian, dalam keadaan setengah terjaga, ia mampu mencium aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Entah mengapa, semuanya terasa begitu familiar. Seakan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Dipaksakan kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat terbuka. Mendadak mata cokelatnya membelalak begitu ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, berdiri tegap sebuah kanvas yang cukup besar. Rambut hitam berantakan, celana jins lusuh dan kaus putih tersembul dari balik kanvas.

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup cepat sementara seluruh raganya terjaga sepenuhnya.

" B?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Posessed

( Two shot )

Part Two

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" B?!"

Pekikkan yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi beberapa hari ini ia memang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Mata cokelatnya menatap orang di balik kanvas tersebut dengan begitu intens. Jantung dan tubuhnya menegang cepat sementara ia berdilema.

Seakan mengetahui dilemanya, tawa dingin kecil yang sudah ia kenal menjadi sahutan pekikkannya.

" Jangan terkejut seperti itu, Light-kun…," ujarnya dingin. Kepala berambut hitam berantakan itu bergerak hingga wajahnya tidak tertutup lagi oleh kanvas. Seringai gila yang ia kenal tersungging di sana. Namun kekecewaan segera memenuhi dirinya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bukan sepasang mata merah menyala yang menatap dirinya, tetapi sepasang mata hitam.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibirnya sementara ia memijat keningnya karena frustasi.

" L...," gumamnya kecewa. Dibiarkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat bangun dari ranjang merahnya.

" Sedang apa kau disini, L?" tanyanya dingin.

" Ckckck.... Tidak mengenaliku, Light-kun? Aku terluka...," ujar L meledeknya. Mendengar ini Light menoleh cepat. Memberikan adik kembar mantan kekasihnya tersebut pandangan terdinginnya.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Yang aku tahu ini adalah apartemenku. Tahukah kau menerobos malam-malam tanpa ijin sudah termasuk sebuah pelanggaran yang bias dilaporkan kepada polisi?" ujar Light sinis. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini malam ini. Mengapa L memilih malam ini untuk bersikap aneh seperti ini? Ia tidak tahu lagi. Suara derit kursi kayu sempat mengisi kekosongan di antara percapakan mereka hingga akhirnya L berada di sisinya.

" Light-kun...," desis L, persis seperti seseorang yang ia kenal. Di samping perbedaan situasi, Light menoleh menatap sepasang mata hitam tersebut. Menatap wajah yang sekarang memasang seringai gila yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Seringai gila milik B.

" Kalau kau belum tahu atau bahkan tidak mau menerimanya…. Ini aku, Beyond…," ujar L tenang. Segera sudut mata Light memincing dengan begitu drastis. Kecurigaan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" Permainan apa yang kau lakukan, L? Apapun itu, berhenti melakukan ini," desisnya sangat dingin. Namun seperti B biasanya, malah seringai gila yang terpampang di sana. Seakan yang mereka lakukan ini menyenangkan dan lucu.

" Aku tidak bermain-main, Light-kun. Ini aku, Beyond…," ujarnya lagi.

" Berhenti berbicara seperti itu…," desis Light lagi.

" Light-kun…."

" Berhenti!!" seru Light keras. Sukses menghentikan ucapan yang nyaris keluar dari mulut B.

" Berhenti lakukan semua ini!" serunya lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dari ranjang merahnya. Berbalik memandang adik kembar kekasihnya dengan pandangan terdinginnya.

" B sudah mati...," ujarnya dingin. Dicobanya menghiraukan denyut rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dengan mengungkapkan hal ini.

" Ia tidak akan bangkit begitu saja dari kubur seperti yang secara tidak langsung kau ungkapkan," desisnya. Tawa maniak yang keluar dari mulut L entah mengapa begitu sama dengan tawa maniak yang biasa dikeluarkan B.

" Aku tidak bangkit dari kubur, Light-kun…," ujarnya gila.

" Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya.... Meminjam raga adikku tersayang ini dengan paksa...," ujar L santai. Kali ini Light menatap L dengan tatapan aneh.

" Kau mengharapkan aku percaya kata-kata yang tidak logis seperti itu?" ujar Light sinis. Seringai gila di wajah L malah membesar mendengarnya. Decakan psikopat keluar dari mulutnya.

" Aku tahu Light-kun tidak akan percaya...," ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekati Light. Mendadak dalam gerakan cepat, L memiting Light ke dinding di belakangnya. Belum sempat Light memprotes, kedua pergelangan tangannya dikunci rapat ke dinding tersebut. Cengiran gila sekaligus puas pun muncul di wajah L.

" Lepaskan aku…," desis Light dingin.

" Hmm… Tidak. Light-kun tidak percaya aku ini adalah tunangannya tercinta. Mungkin dengan seperti ini Light-kun akan percaya…," ujarnya gila. Belum sempat Light berkata apa-apa, mendadak L menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua. Mulutnya yang tidak sengaja terbuka membuat lidah L dengan mudahnya masuk dan menyerang seluruh bagian dirinya. Sempat ia memberontak berusaha lepas dari genggaman L, namun ia mendapati tenaga besar yang dimiliki L disamping tubuhnya yang kurus. Sama seperti B.

Ciuman yang diberikan L sama persis dengan yang selalu diberikan B kepadanya. Brutal tetapi tidak menyakiti, penuh nafsu dan gairah. Persis dengan apa yang dilakukan L kepadanya. Tanpa sadar Light mendapati dirinya bernafas terengah-engah sementara sebelah kaki L diselipkan diantara kedua kakinya. Memberinya kenikmatan kecil saat kaki L menggesek selangkangannya. Ia terangsang, barulah ia menyadari itu. Hanya B yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Mendadak bibir mereka berpisah, berganti dengan kening L yang bertempelan lembut dengan keningnya. Sepasang mata hitam menatapnya begitu intens sementara ia berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang terus memburu dengan gesekan kaki L di selangkangannya.

" Indah…," bisik L, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seakan bayangannya saja, kilatan merah sempat muncul di mata L yang tidak berdasar itu.

" … dan hanya aku yang bisa melihat keindahan Light-kun seperti ini…," bisik kata-kata yang begitu familiar. B atau L, ia tidak tahu lagi. Logika ber-IQ tingginya berteriak bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini bukanlah kekasihnya namun segala sesuatunya begitu sama. Cara L berbicara, cara L berjalan dan juga cara orang di hadapannya ini menciumnya, memiting tubuhnya ke dinding seperti ini. Tidak mungkin B yang telah mati datang kembali kepadanya seperti ini.

Namun ia tidak dapat memungkiri rasa hangat di dadanya serta rasa sakit yang menghilang dari dadanya karena ini.

Kecupan kecil di bibirnya mendadak membuyarkan lamunannya. Light kembali memandang mata hitam L yang kini balas memandangnya. Di hadapannya ini bukan B, wajah dan tubuh yang sama. Namun dengan warna mata yang berbeda. Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini bukanlah B, karena B sudah mati. Ia tahu itu. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Didorongnya L kuat-kuat hingga ia terjungkir ke belakang. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, cepat-cepat ia berjalan, setengah berlari keluar dari apartemennya sendiri. Hanya sedikit logika yang masih tersimpan di otaknya yang menyempatkannya mengambil dompet dan jaketnya yang untungnya berada di meja depan.

" Light-kun!" panggil suara yang ia bingung entah B atau L. Dihiraukannya itu semua sementara ia berkutat dengan kunci pintu apartemennya. Belum sempat ia melangkah, pergelangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang ia ketahui milik L. Sekali lagi tanpa menoleh, ia tebas tangan tersebut dari tangannya. Cepat-cepat dibawa kakinya berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Ia dapat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Namun tetap saja ia hiraukan itu semua. Cepat-cepat ia memasuki sebuah taksi yang untungnya berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

" Jalan, Pak...," ujarnya segera begitu ia melihat L semakin dekat mengejarnya. Supir taksi itu pun cepat-cepat menjalankan taksinya.

" Kemana?" tanyanya begitu ia sudah tancap gas. Light pun mendapati dirinya kehilangan tujuannya pergi dari apartemennya sendiri. Kemana ia harus pergi agar L tidak dapat menemukannya? Rumahnya? Atau apartemen Mikami?

Mendadak sebuah jawaban muncul di benaknya. Ia tahu kemana ia harus pergi di tengah malam seperti ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light terduduk diam, menatap kedalaman jurang di hadapannya. Malam-malam buta seperti ini, ia duduk di sisi jurang ini. Untung saja masih ada beberapa pedagang di sekitar jurang yang bangun karena jurang ini adalah tempat wisata. Angin dingin yang bersemilir di sana serasa menusuk kulitnya. Namun ia tetap terduduk kaku, menatap lurus ke hadapannya.

Semua ini gara-gara L. Juga gara-gara kematian tunangannya yang bodoh itu. Ditatapnya cincin perak di jari tangannya. Cincin yang tidak ia lepaskan dari tangannya walaupun ia tahu kekasihnya telah tiada. Tetapi melihat L bersikap seperti tadi, ada gejolak di hatinya yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan lagi. Angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya tak lagi ia perdulikan. Mata cokelatnya menatap kosong kepada jurang dalam di hadapannya. Menunggu agar semua kemelut di hati dan pikirannya mereda.

" Aku tahu Light-kun pasti akan kemari...," bisik suara yang dikenalnya. Mendadak sepasang lengan putih melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Menabrakkannya dengan dada bidang sang pemilik lengan tersebut. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui orang dibelakangnya adalah L. Akan tetapi wangi samar dari selai strawberry mengingatkannya kepada B.

Lelah…. Ia merasa begitu lelah dengan semua ini. Tanpa sadar kepalanya terkulai lemas ke belakang. Menyandar kepada dada bidang milik L. Ia merindukan ini…. Ia yang seumur hidupnya dipaksakan situasi untuk terus berdiri sendiri hanya pernah menyandar seperti ini pada satu orang, yaitu B. Ia rindu melepas kontrol dari dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan B mengontrol dirinya. Sesuatu yang membutuhkan waktu lama bagi B untuk meyakinkannya berbuat hal itu. Namun di saat ia telah mempercayai B bahkan tanpa ia sadari, B malah pergi dari dunia ini.

Benar....

B telah pergi dari dunia ini. Telah mati.

" Kau bukan B...," bisiknya kepada pria yang ia sandari. Kekecewaan jelas terdengar di suaranya.

" Aku ini B, Light-kun.... Apalagi yang kau butuhkan untuk meyakininya," ujar L dengan nada persis sama seperti yang diucapkan B. Mendengar ini, Light cepat-cepat memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia benci mendengar kebohongan seperti ini. Ia benci dipermainkan terus-menerus seperti ini. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik untuk berjalan pergi.

Mendadak sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Memaksanya memasang pandangan terdinginnya dan berbalik menatap L. L atau B menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang terlihat di wajah gila tersebut.

" Aku serius, Light-kun…," ujar L. Light menggeleng kepalanya sejenak sembari mengibaskan genggaman L di tangannya.

" Berhenti melakukan ini," desisnya dingin.

" Ini aku, B!" seru L keras kepala. Kilatan merah mengibas sejenak dimatanya sementara seringai yang sangat ia kenal muncul di wajah replika kekasihnya. Light menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

" B sudah mati…," ujarnya berusaha menahan getar di suaranya. Orang yang mengaku B di hadapannya menggeram kesal. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Light kuat-kuat ke tepi jurang. Dipaksakan Light menatap kedalaman jurang di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Light.

" Lihat itu…," mulainya. Mata hitam milik L menatap lurus kepada kedalaman jurang dibawahnya. Memaksa Light turut menatap jurang tersebut.

" Kau ingat hari itu, di malam seperti ini...," suara barritone B berbicara.

" Kutarik kau berdiri disini. Tepat di sisi jurang ini...," ujar B tenang. Mendadak ia menoleh, mata hitam L yang tak berdasar bertatapan langsung dengan mata cokelatnya. Seringai gila muncul di wajahnya sementara ia membuka mulutnya.

" Ayo kita lompat, Light-kun…."

-----------------.------------------.---------------

" Ayo kita lompat, Light-kun...," ujar B dengan entengnya. Light menoleh sembari mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

" Silahkan saja. Kau duluan…," ujarnya tenang. B memberinya senyuman gila sembari menarik sebelah tangannya main-main. Membuatnya oleng sejenak hingga ia dapat memperoleh keseimbangan lagi.

" Ayo lompat!"

" Beyond, jangan gila. Aku tidak suka main-main seperti ini," desisnya kesal. B malah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sembari memberinya cengiran seperti anak kecil.

" Light-kun liat betapa dalamnya jurang ini. Pasti cantik sekali jika kita jatuh hingga berdarah-darah disana," ujar B yang kini mulai muncul seringai psikopatnya.

" Aku bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya pemandangan itu," ujar B. Light nyaris saja merinding jika ia tidak punya kontrol diri yang kuat. Kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar gila.

" Tidak, terimakasih…," ujar Light sinis.

-----------------.------------------.---------------

L menoleh menatapnya, menyeringai gila dengan seringai khas B.

" Lalu aku berkata…."

" Apakah Light-kun pernah mendengar legenda di tempat ini?"

-----------------.------------------.---------------

" Apakah Light-kun pernah mendengar mitos di tempat ini?" suara B menggema di tepi jurang. Light mengeluarkan tawa mengejek sembari menatap B tak percaya.

" Sejak kapan aku percaya mitos?" ujarnya. Akan tetapi malah seringai besar yang muncul di wajah B.

" Oooh.... Light-kun harus percaya yang satu ini. Orang-orang di sekitar sini bercerita. Dahulu, tepat di sisi jurang ini, sepasang kekasih yang cintanya tak bisa bersatu melompat bunuh diri bersama. Orang-orang bilang arwah mereka yang mati penasaran bertekad untuk menyatukan pasangan yang berciuman di sisi jurang ini untuk selamanya...," ujar B riang.

" Itu pasti bohong...," ujar Light sinis. B menyeringai gila kepadanya. Mata merahnya berkilat riang di kegelapan malam ini.

" Light-kun tidak percaya?," ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

-----------------.------------------.---------------

" Light-kun tidak percaya?," ujar L sembari menyeringai. Light terperanjat dalam kemelut di dadanya. Otaknya tidak mampu lagi memisahkan memori dan L di hadapannya. Semuanya begitu persis, begitu sama dengan sikap B kepadanya saat itu.

" Cukup…," desisnya begitu ia mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Akan tetapi L seakan tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya. Ia malah melangkah mendekat sembari mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang Light.

" Cukup…," desisnya terdengar lebih lemah. Ia tidak ingin ini. Ia tidak ingin diingatkan seperti ini. Seharusnya B telah mati meninggalkannya sendiri dan ceritanya telah selesai hingga disitu. Namun kenyataan apa yang sepertinya tidak sudi melepaskannya dari ikatan ini. Melemahkannya seperti ini. Memaksanya untuk mencintai dan terluka seperti ini.

" Dan aku berkata...," bisik L mendekat. Mata hitamnya sempat berkilat merah sejenak. Ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Membiarkan tubuh mereka menyatu di tepi jurang dalam tersebut. Nafas hangat L bersentuhan dengan nafasnya.

" Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja?"

-----------------.------------------.---------------

" Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja?"

Lalu ia menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua. Menciuminya dengan segala hasrat yang mungkin dapat dikatakan cinta.

-----------------.------------------.---------------

Setetes air mata yang tidak ia kenali lagi jatuh ke pipi nya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Light mencengkeram kaus putih yang dikenakan kuat-kuat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua ini. Apapun yang ia yakini, ia tak kan pernah bisa hidup tanpa B. Seluruh dirinya berteriak bahwa di hadapannya ini memang kekasihnya. Akan tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya yang masih terkunci dengan bibir L.

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Tetapi rasa kosong di hatinya yang kini terisi kembali nyaris membuat dirinya menangis penuh kebahagiaan.

Ini adalah B....

Di hadapannya adalah Beyond kekasihnya....

Mendadak B melepas ciuman mereka lembut. Mata hitam milik L menatap tetes kecil air mata di pipinya sedikit terkejut. Light pun hanya mampu memandangi kekasihnya di hadapannya itu. Mendadak B memeluknya erat, memperlakukannya begitu lembut tidak seperti biasa.

" Light-kun menangis…," suara baritone B berbisik di telinganya. Light terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

" Aku mendengar suaramu...," bisik B lagi.

" Kemarin, aku mendengar suaramu.... Melihat wajahmu yang begitu lelah di depan nisanku…," bisik B.

" Tidak mungkin...," gumam Light tak begitu jelas. Namun B mampu mendengarnya.

" Aku mendengar suaramu Light-kun. Wajah mu begitu sedih saat mengatakan itu…," ujar B lagi. Tanpa sadar Light menegang di tangan B. Ia tahu jelas, apa yang ia ucapkan hari itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dipikirkan oleh B saat ia hidup.

" Aku mencintaimu…," bisik B tiba-tiba. Membuatnya tertegun dalam dekapan hangat B.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Light-kun…."

Dan ia harus menahan airmatanya sekali lagi….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku tahu di dalam dirimu masih ada sedikit ragu…," ujar B sembari menarik tangan Light yang seakan masih dalam keadaan shok, menurut saja. B menariknya memasuki apartemen mereka hingga mereka sampai di hadapan sebuah kamar yang ia tahu dengan jelas merupakan ruangan pribadi B yang bahkan tak boleh dimasuki olehnya.

" Aku…," mulai Light tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Akan tetapi B memberikan seringai gila khasnya kepada dirinya.

" Masuk saja…," ujarnya. Dibukanya kunci kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Setelah berhasil, dibukanya pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Memberikan Light pemandangan dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita. Akan tetapi B tetap menariknya masuk ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

" Tunggu disini…," ujarnya sembari melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tangan Light. Belum sempat Light memprotes, ia sudah tidak dapat melihat sosok B lagi. Meninggalkan ia berdiri sendirian di tengah ruangan gelap gulita. Mendadak lampu yang dinyalakan membuatnya silau sejenak. Namun mulutnya nyaris ternganga melihat pemandangan di seluruh ruangan itu.

Lukisan…. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh lukisan….

Namun yang membuatnya tercengang, seluruh lukisan tersebut menampakkan dirinya. Dalam berbagai pose dan ekspresi. Dalam berbagai ukuran dari yang kecil hingga besar. Ia memang tahu B selalu melukis dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk melihat lukisan-lukisan tersebut sedetik pun. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa lukisan tersebut ada sebanyak ini. Memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan yang besar.

Sudut matanya menangkap lukisan dirinya sedang terbaring di atas pentagram yang terbuat dari darah. Tanpa disadarinya kakinya bergerak tanpa komando. Berkeliling ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Menatap berbagai macam sudut pandang dirinya. Ia yang sedang tertidur di tengah seprai merah, ia yang sedang membaca buku detektif kesukaannya, ia yang sedang menatap dingin kepada B dan masih banyak lagi.

Akan tetapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah lukisan terbesar yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Sekali lagi kakinya membawanya ke hadapan lukisan tersebut. Di hadapannya, adalah sebuah gambar nyata dirinya di tengah-tengah hasratnya. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya sementara wajahnya bersemu memerah. Tetapi yang paling menangkap hatinya adalah ekspresi wajahnya sendiri yang ditampakan di hadapannya.

Penuh dengan kenikmatan dan sedikit rasa sakit. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengeluarkan erangan sunyi. Sebuah lukisan yang begitu erotis. Sekarang ia mengerti, mengapa B suka sekali menatapnya saat mereka bercinta.

Mendadak sudut matanya menangkap sebuah kanji yang di tuliskan seperti darah di sudut lukisan.

Ai....

Berusaha menahan keterkejutannya, cepat-cepat ia menoleh menatap lukisan lain. Semuanya memiliki kanji kecil di sudut lukisan yang berbunyi sama.

Ai….

Cinta….

Ia menoleh menatap B yang berdiri di depan pintu. Seringai mengerikan tersungging di wajah B sementara mata hitam milik L menatapnya intens.

" Akulah yang lebih dahulu mengetahui cinta, Light-kun…."

Kali ini senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kali ini Light terbangun dengan melihat B melukisnya di balik kanvas seperti biasanya. Senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari. Tak diperdulikannya nyeri-nyeri kecil di tubuhnya akibat aktivitasnya dengan B semalaman. Setidaknya kali ini ia tidak perlu lagi bangun menatap kursi kayu yang biasa diisi B, kosong.

" Light-kun sudah mulai gila...," ujar B seenaknya. Mendengar ini Light segera memberi pandangan dingin kepada B.

" Maksudmu?" tanyanya kesal. Tetapi B malah mengayunkan kuas kayunya dengan gerakan main-main.

" Kalau tidak gila, mengapa Light-kun senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya B pura-pura manis. Light mendengus kesal. Cepat-cepat ia duduk, melupakan aktivitasnya semalam. Mendadak rasa sakit di selangkangannya membuatnya mengernyit kecil.

" Sakit, Light-kun?" tanya B mengejek sembari menyeringai puas. Menahan rasa sakitnya, Light memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Dibiarkannya selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Dengan gerakan sedikit pincang, ia berjalan mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya. Dilewatinya B tanpa bicara apa-apa, jelas sekali ia masih kesal dengan B.

Tawa dingin yang keluar dari mulut B sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan kesalnya. Namun tetap saja ia menyempatkan diri menoleh mencuri pandang kepada lukisan B yang sedang dibuatnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Sebuah lukisan dirinya…. Lagi….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikami menatap temannya yang tampak lebih riang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun diluar ia tampak sama saja, tetapi ia tahu jelas Light tidak sedepresi sebelumnya.

" Apa yang membuatmu seriang ini?" tanya Mikami tiba-tiba. Light yang baru saja akan membereskan bukunya mendongak menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Akan tetapi ia menggeleng perlahan.

" Tidak ada…," ujarnya berusaha tenang. Mikami tidak tahu masalah B yang sudah kembali kepadanya.

" Bohong…," ujar Mikami tajam. Akan tetapi Light tetap tidak mau menyerah. Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Mikami yang tercengang melihat sikapnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada Little Lawli…," ujar B sembari menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Light yang nyaris tertidur menjawab tanpa berbalik.

" Hmm?" Walaupun ia tahu Light tidak sepenuhnya mendengar perkataannya B tetap meneruskannya.

" Aku ini kembali ke dunia dengan memakai tubuh Little Lawli. Dengan kata lain Little Lawli yang menggantikanku ke alam sana…," ujar B.

" Lalu… maumu?" gumam Light setengah tertidur.

" Aku bingung. Tetapi aku tidak menyesal kembali ke dunia ini…," ujar B sembari menyeringai dan menatap Light yang nyaris tertidur.

" Aku… juga…," bisik Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikami menggenggam tangan Light saat ia bergegas ke gerbang depan. Memaksa Light berbalik dan menatap Mikami dengan pandangan dingin.

" Apa maumu?" desis Light kesal.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Seminggu ini kau mendadak bersikap seakan-akan kekasihmu itu tidak pernah mati…," desis Mikami bingung. Light menggeleng keras kepala.

" Tidak ada apa-apa…," ujarnya sembari berbalik pergi.

" Light!" seru Mikami sembari mengejar Light. Langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti melihat Light berbicara dengan L, saudara kembar B. Anehnya, L yang biasa membawa mobil dengan supir kali ini mengendarai motor. Belum sempat ia memanggil Light lagi, Light sudah pergi menaiki sepeda motor tersebut. Akan tetapi yang membuatnya tercengang adalah pegangan Light di pinggang L yang hanya pernah ia lihat saat Light bersama B.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku tidak mencari pengganti B!" seru Light kesal kepada temannya itu. Mikami sekali lagi mengganggu dirinya dan terus mendesaknya untuk berbicara.

" Kalau begitu apa yang kulihat kemarin?!" seru Mikami tak mau kalah.

" Aku tahu kau kehilangan B tetapi bukan begini caranya kau melupakan B!" seru Mikami lagi. Light menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya kepada temannya itu.

" Kau tidak mengerti…," ujar Light.

" Apanya yang ku tidak mengerti? B sudah mati dan kau menggantinya dengan saudara kembarnya!" seru Mikami.

" B belum mati!" seru Light mendadak tanpa sadar. Mendengar ini tatapan iba diberikan Mikami kepada temannya.

" B sudah mati. Orang mati tidak mungkin hidup kembali...," ujarnya. Sekali lagi Light menatapnya dingin sembari berbalik pergi tanpa memperdulikan pandangan iba dari Mikami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Beyond?" panggil Light begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Memutuskan mungkin B sedang pergi ke galeri, Light menyalakan lampu semua ruangan di apartemennya. Hingga ia berhenti di depan ruangan tempat semua lukisan dirinya dipajang. Sejenak ia bimbang, akan tetapi mengingat apapun rahasia dalam ruangan ini sudah diketahuinya, ia pun memasuki ruangan yang kebetulan tidak terkunci itu.

Sekali lagi ia dihadapkan dengan kegelapan. Namun begitu ia menyalakan lampunya semua dalam ruangan itu kembali terlihat olehnya. Semuanya sama, kecuali sebuah lukisan yang kini terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lukisan yang pastinya baru saja dibuat oleh B. Ia membiarkan kakinya berjalan mendekat ke hadapan lukisan tersebut.

Kali ini satu lagi lukisan dirinya yang sedang tertidur. Ia masih mampu melihat keringat di sekujur tubuhnya yang baru saja bercinta dengan B. Perlahan matanya beralih menatap kanji merah di sudut lukisan. Kanji yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ai atau cinta....

Mendadak sebuah kejanggalan yang tidak kasat mata tampak olehnya. Tulisan kanji tersebut memiliki sedikit sekali perbedaan dengan tulisan di lukisan lainnya. Namun ingatannya yang fotografis dapat dengan jelas menangkapnya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh melihat lukisan lain disebelahnya. Semuanya memiliki tulisan kanji yang persis sama, kecuali lukisan ini.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan sementara jantungnya berdegup cepat. Wajah memucat tak percaya dengan segala asumsi yang berkeliaran di otaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya sendiri.

' Jangan salah. Little Lawli itu sebenarnya jago melukis juga loh.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nafasnya masih memburu saat ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu apartemen yang sudah ia kenal. Apartemen milik L. Setelah sampai disini, mendadak ia kehilangan tujuannya sementara ia ingat, ia tidak punya kunci apartemen ini.

' Kenapa kau menaruh kunci di atas ventilasi?'

' Kebiasaan kami sejak kecil....' Mendadak percakapannya dengan L melintas di kepalanya. Light mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari kilatan kunci perak di atas ventilasi. Begitu ia melihat kilatan tersebut, cepat-cepat diambilnya kunci tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar dibukanya apartemen milik L.

Kakinya terasa sedikit lemas sementara ia berjalan mengelilingi apartemen L. menggeledah seluruh tempat untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya. Namun yang ia dapatkan sama. Selalu nihil. Kepalanya mulai pusing bertumpukan asumsi. Pencariannya mulai tak berarah. Kakinya berjalan mengelilingi apartemen besar milik L tak henti-hentinya. Hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi kayu. Masih dengan nafas memburu dan pikiran yang kalut.

Mendadak sekali lagi ucapan B terngiang di kepalanya.

' Little Lawli dulu paling suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang lemari….' Seakan dalam gerakan otomatis, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu lemari terbesar di apartemen ini. Jemarinya sempat menyusuri lemari tersebut dengan putus asa hingga akhinya ia muak dan mendorong lemari besar tersebut sekuat tenaganya.

Di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah pintu yang tingginya hanya seleher tinggi tubuhnya. Kunci otomatis dengan password terpampang di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan sebuah keyboard komputer kecil lengkap dengan abjad-abjad di dalamnya. Diangkatnya tangannya yang gemetar saat ia menekan lima buah tombol berisi password yang dibutuhkan.

L

I

G

H

T

Ditekannya nama depannya sendiri masih dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mendadak suara 'bip' kecil disertai suara derit pintu yang terbuka menyapanya. Dengan langkah yang gemetar ia berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Cahaya yang menerangi ruangan tersebut sedikit remang tetapi ia tak mampu menahan mulutnya yang menganga terkejut.

Ruangan tersebut, seluruhnya, dipenuhi oleh foto-foto dirinya....

Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya berputar, terus menelusuri ribuan foto dirinya yang dipajang rapi di dinding putih ruangan tersebut.

Ia yang sedang bermain tenis, ia sedang membaca buku, bahkan fotonya saat sedang bercinta dengan B.

' Little Lawli lebih menyukai fotografi...,' suara B terngiang di kepalanya.

Light menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan teriakan frustasi yang muncul disana. Mata cokelatnya mulai berair mengingat asumsinya yang mulai terbukti.

' Biasanya Little Lawli dan aku punya selera yang sama....'

Seakan kesetanan, Light berkeliaran di ruangan tersebut. Menggeledah beberapa cabinet dan lemari yang berada disana. Isakan kosong keluar dari mulutnya sementara tangannya terus bergerak mencari benda terakhir yang ia cari. Foto demi foto jatuh berceceran dari lemari-lemari yang ia buka. Menambah geraman frustasi dari dirinya. Dilemparkannya semua foto itu tanpa perduli lagi, membiarkannya berserakan dan berterbangan di seluruh ruangan.

Tangannya yang kesetanan pun sampai di laci terakhir. Dibukanya laci itu kuat-kuat. Sebuah botol kecil di sudut sisi laci pun menangkap perhatiannya. Diulurkan tangannya yang mendadak gemetar untuk mengambil botol tersebut. Dibalikkannya obat tersebut hingga label nama yang terpampang disana terbaca olehnya.

Rohypnol….

Sungguh ia ingin menangis saat itu juga….

Ia sadar betul obat apa Rohypnol ini. Sebuah obat yang biasa digunakan para penjahat atau pemerkosa dalam membius korbannya. Biasanya di campurkan dengan minuman sang korban agar tidak terasa bau dan aromanya. Obat yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di pasar gelap.

' Kami mempunyai selera yang sama. Pernah beberapa kali kami berebut mengincar barang yang sama.'

Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini disertai setetes air mata yang jatuh perlahan.

' Light-kun, Little Lawli menitip salam kepadamu….'

Kebohongan…. Semua kebahagiannya beberapa hari ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

' Little Lawli membuatkanku kopi setiap hari….'

Ia yakin betul, obat ini pasti di masukkan ke dalam kopi B pada hari itu. Ia ingat jelas, B menghabiskan seluruh kopinya sebelum kembali mengendarai sepeda motornya. Ia tahu dengan jelas, B tidak akan pernah mengendarai sepeda motor hingga keluar jalur seperti yang dilakukannya pada hari itu.

' B sudah mati. Orang mati tidak mungkin hidup kembali....'

Bodoh. Ia benar-benar bodoh….

'Lawli itu sebenarnya jago melukis juga loh.'

Ia benar-benar dibohongi dan mempercayai semua kebohongan itu.

Tuhan.... Apakah ia betul-betul begitu putus asanya karena kehilangan cinta?

Ia adalah seorang jenius. Ia seharusnya mengetahui ini sejak awal. Akan tetapi keputus asaannya lah yang membutakan matanya. Memaksanya bertopang kepada satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Isakan yang lebih keras keluar dari mulutnya sementara air matanya berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Ia telah memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada orang lain selain B.

Ia telah memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada orang lain selain Beyond….

Jeritan frustasi keluar dari mulutnya. Di lemparnya kuat-kuat botol berisi rohypnol tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Di ruangan yang penuh dengan foto-foto dirinya ini bahunya bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

Apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga setetes kebahagiannya harus direnggut cepat oleh kenyataan?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kakak…," bisik L di depan makam kakak kembarnya.

" Mungkin di alam sana kau membenciku sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah membenciku…," ujarnya tenang.

" Tetapi aku melakukan ini, karena aku benar-benar mencintai Light…," ditengoknya Light yang sedang memandanginya dari kejauhan untuk sejenak.

" Akulah yang lebih dahulu menemukannya. Akulah yang lebih dahulu mencintainya. Tetapi sekali lagi, kau mengambilnya dariku."

" Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar membenci kakak. Aku benci kau yang dengan bangganya selalu menceritakan semua masa-masa kalian berdua kepadaku. Aku membenci kau yang selalu bisa berada di sisi Light…," ujarnya. Kebencian bersinar di matanya sementara seringai licik terpampang disana.

" Dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang mendapatkan Light…," ujar L dengan seringai gila di wajahnya.

" Aku tidak menyesal membunuhmu...," ujarnya enteng.

" Aku tidak menyesal menyingkirkanmu dari Light…," ujarnya lagi. Mata hitamnya menatap makam di hadapannya begitu intens.

" Aku tidak akan meminta maat kepadamu…," ujarnya tenang.

" Salahmu sendiri mengapa kau selalu percaya kepadaku. Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya hingga mengira aku masih Little Lawli yang sering kau ganggu dulu?"

" Aku tidak akan meminta maat kepadamu…," ujarnya lagi. Ditaruhnya buket mawar yang ia bawa tepat di hadapan nisan B. Sekali lagi mata hitamnya memandang nisan di hadapannya dengan iba palsu.

" Mawar itu, simbol sebuah tragedi bukan, kak?" ujarnya sedikit mengejek. Tanpa menunggu balasan yang jelas-jelas tak akan datang, ia pun berbalik sembari berbisik.

" Selamat tinggal, B...."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku ingin berbicara sendirian dengan saudaramu...," ujar Light kepada L. Sebuah topeng malaikat terpampang di wajahnya. L mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan seringai khas B.

" Silahkan. Aku juga sudah selesai bicara dengan Little Lawli...," ujar L. Light pun mengangguk singkat. Berusaha menghiraukan sentakan kecil di dadanya mengingat orang di hadapannya ini hanyalah penipu. Mengingat bahwa yang terkubur jauh di dalam tanah adalah kekasihnya. Ia pun berjalan sendirian menuju nisan milik B. Membiarkan L yang masih menggunakan cengiran B menatapnya dari kejauhan. Begitu sampai di hadapan nisan B, Light membiarkan lututnya melemas. Membiarkan celana hitamnya di kotori tanah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam sesal sementara ia menatap lurus kepada makam di hadapannya.

" Maafkan aku...," bisiknya dengan suara kecil. Gemetar disana menunjukkan jelas kebimbangan hatinya.

" Beyond…," ujarnya lemah.

" Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan kepada adikmu…," ujarnya lagi.

" Aku memang manusia yang egois…. Aku tahu adikmu sendiri yang membunuhmu. Aku tahu adikmu sendiri yang memisahkan kita berdua…. Tetapi…." Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya sementara mata cokelat Light memandang tak berdaya nisan B di hadapannya.

" … aku membutuhkanmu…," bisiknya gemetar. Ia tahu ia benar-benar mengecewakan B dengan berbuat seperti ini. Akan tetapi ia tak mampu membawa dirinya bila ia kehilangan B lagi. Walaupun itu adalah orang yang hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

" Maafkan aku…," bisiknya tak berdaya. Dihapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri. Senyuman pilu terakhirnya diberikan kepada makam mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Berbalik dengan memasang senyuman malaikatnya, ia pun pergi sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada L.

" Beyond, ayo pergi...," ujarnya enteng.

Selamanya tidak akan ada yang mampu menggantikan kekasihnya, B.

" Tunggu aku Light-kun. Lihat burung-burung gagak itu, mereka cantik kan?"

Ia melakukan ini semata-mata karena ia tak akan mampu hidup tanpa bayangan B.

" Cantik? Burung merak, itu baru cantik...."

Tidak perduli jika ia harus hidup dalam kebohongan.

" Tidak, burung gagak yang cantik. Apalagi jika mereka mengelilingi mayat yang berdarah-darah…."

Tidak perduli jika hati dan jiwanya tidak akan utuh selamanya.

" Huh, dasar psikopat…."

Ia tetap tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran B.

" Memang!"

Selamanya, ia hanya akan mencintai satu orang….

Beyond….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Akhirnya seleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Fiuh banget ni. Ngetiknya sambil pulang kampong gitu. Harus nunggu ampe malem n semua sodara tidur supaya ga ada yang iseng baca. Wkwkwk

Gimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Memang kurang banyak angstnya. Tapi emang ga rencana mau buat plot yg angsty banget. Hohoho. Jadi…

Mohon tinggalkan ripyu yah!Gogogo!

(/^o^)/(/^o^)/(/^o^)/(/^o^)/(/^o^)/


End file.
